In order to increase the ease of use and flexibility, some handheld power tools have allowed interchangeability of tool heads. Permitting interchangeability of the tool heads, while keeping the same tool body, allows for the same tool body to operate as a variety of different tools—such as a drill, drill/driver, circular saw, sander, jigsaw, etc.
It has further been known to have more than one tool body which will receive a particular tool head, for example having one tool body that is corded and another that is a battery operated cordless tool body.
It may be beneficial to provide an improved power tool system with interchangeable tool heads which can selectively fit onto various of the available tool bodies.